Harry Potter and the Slytherin Who Stops Time
by Brosette
Summary: A revamp to Harry Potter 2-7. Fixes time traveling paradox, shows a new side to Slytherin, and a romance better matched for Harry. (Sorry Ginny fans) Follows original story line but with new main character, Evangeline, a witch gifted in time manipulation and is destined to protect Harry Potter. She'll have to break the rules and make her own to protect him, even from herself.
1. Introduction

I grew up with Harry Potter, being around the same age as the characters. I was one of those kids that went to every midnight premiere, read each new book within two days, and had Harry Potter Parties. I love the story. But I did have some blaring issues with it;

The time travel paradox in PoA.

Why the hell would Mcgonagall give the power of time to a thirteen year old just for classes.

In the shown altered time-line they wouldn't have had to go back in time because everything else (Harry saving Harry) was fixed. So why was Sirius still imprisoned if the time travelers saved Buckbeak and Harry but not Sirius. Also the 'closed loop' theory doesn't apply if you want to go back in time to change something.

All the Slytherins were automatically bad.

The book attempted to clear it up at the end, but it didn't succeed.

Ginny and Harry.

They were even in the books an awkward couple. It felt like a lazy match that was thought of last minute. And in the movies, it was SO awkward and full of cringe and nope.

And I couldn't stop thinking about it so here is my version.

 **ALSO**

I do not regard "the Cursed Child" bullshit in any way because those characters were so uncharacteristically unrealistic to their original counterparts and was overall shit canon. I didn't read it, just the synopsis. And I started writing this before that came out so sorry for any similarities.


	2. CoS: Digonlily

**HARRY COMES OUT OF FLOO NETWORK AT BORGIN AND BURKES**

"Nice landing," a thin voice barely broke the stale silence in the room. Adjusting his cracked glasses, Harry peered through the cluttered shelves towards a dark figure leaning against the counter at the front of the shop.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Where do you want to be?" she wandered towards him, passing through the tilted rays of dusty sunlight from the dirty windows. She belonged in the eclectic shop; dressed in black robes, long dark hair braided down to one side, and spoke in cryptic answers. She was around his age, but there was something off-putting about her.

"Diagon Alley?" he coughed.

"Well you're not too far off," then without a word she took out her wand and pointed it directly at him. He froze staring at her in disbelief, "Oculus Repairo." In a blink, the world refocused, "First time in the Floo Network?"

"Yeah," he relaxed, dusting off his robes and riffled through his hair trying to not look so clumsy. But she wasn't concerned with his robes but himself as her eyes widen at the scar on his forehead.

"Bloody hell! You're Har—" she clamped her mouth shut like she was about to reveal a secret then whispered, "What the blazes are you doing here?"

"I didn't mean to come to…wherever here is," he defended as she grabbed his arm, quickly pulling him towards the door.

"A place not for you! Now wait just ther—" her harsh words gained haste, "Hide. Hide!" and shoved him towards the back of the store towards a Iron Maiden.

The door to the shop dinged menacingly as a tall blond man strode in and went up to the counter followed by a smaller younger version of himself. _Draco!_ Harry covered his mouth to quiet his breathing as he watched from the iron slits. Draco was amusing himself by looking at the odd things in the shop, but the man already seemed impatient as he looked impassively down at the girl whom had positioned herself at the other end of the counter.

"You have business here?" his aristocratic tone made the air unnervingly stuffy.

"Yes sir, the merchant'll be back in a minute…sir," she murmured, not looking up from her feet.

"Are you a student?"

She remained silent, standing stiff as a board.

"Draco!" the man snapped and Draco obediently came to his side, the same sneer on his face.

"Is this a classmate of yours?"

"Of sorts. Diaz, father."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Ah…Diaz. Draco's mentioned you. Pity about your mother…such a splotch in your family history."

The girl didn't move at the insult nor at the merchant returning from the back room.

"Here ya are Miss Dia-Oh ! How do you do?" the merchant composed himself. As soon as he gave her a small bag, the girl fled from the store.

The Malfoys were there for awhile but once they and the merchant were gone Harry slipped out of the store. The street was just as gloomy, but found himself being lead away by the girl from earlier.

"Just shut it and keep your head down." And Harry didn't argue.

They were about to head up some crumbling steps when an old stringy woman blocked their path, "Lost deary's?"

Harry flinched at her rotten teeth but the girl didn't waver, "Out of my way hag," and the woman did what she was told.

Up the stairs and down another alley, Harry finally recognized Diagon Alley. He was so relived he almost lost his rescuer in the crowd.

"Wait up!" but she didn't so he jogged up beside her, side-stepping around the shoppers, "Thank you." Out in the light she wasn't as eerie looking. Her brown hair had a reddish auburn shine to it and her brown skin reminded him of freshly baked bread.

"Don't mention it."

She obviously didn't care if he kept up with her; he had keep dodging around the crowd while she smoothly maneuvered through it, "You're a student? What year?"

"Second."

"Me too, I'm in Gryffindor."

"I know."

"Right…" she knew his name after all, "which house you in?"

"Slytherin."

That made Harry accidentally bump shoulders with someone, "Slytherin? But you can't be. You're not a—"

"What?" she stopped to face him, "I'm not a jerk?" letting Harry feel like a jerk himself for a moment, she then added, "Not all Slytherins are jerks, just like not all Gryffindors are heroes."

He didn't know what to say, but thankfully a voice called out behind him, "Harry!" Hermione ran up, books in arms, "There you are! Where've you been?"

"Hey Hermione, got a little lost."

He was about to explain but the girl stepped up beside him, "Hermione? Like Hermione Granger?" the girl stared in awe.

"Yeah?"

The girl smiled, "You had the highest score of all the first years! I was second. Have you read this summers reading list?"

The smile spread onto Hermione's face. "Yes! I loved Lockheart! He's so incredible. He's signing books in there in a bit, care to join us?" she pointed to the bookstore behind them.

Though he was curious to see the two bookworms in action, the girl's smile drooped almost disappointedly, "No…thanks, but I'll see you around yeah?" she quickly waved them off and rejoined the flow of the crowd.

"Who's was that?" Hermione asked.

"No idea."

 **BOOKSTORE**


	3. Cos: Spiral Sighting

**AFTER JUSTIN IS ATTACKED**

 **HARRY SENT TO DUMBLEDORE** **'S OFFICE**

The stairs led out to a short corridor with an old but elegant door at the end. He stood frozen like the statue behind him, not knowing how to explain this to the Headmaster. The sound of the door opening make his heart stop, but it wasn't Dumbledore. It was the girl from Borgin and Burkes. And she was just as sociable as before, not looking up at Harry as she ran around him and down the stairs. He couldn't wonder why she was in the Headmasters office when he had his own worries.


	4. CoS: Slytherin Dungeon

**HARRY AND RON TAKE POLYJUICE POTION**

They knew the Slytherin dormitories were in the dungeons but they never realized how many dungeons there were.

"How many bloody dungeons does this castle have?" Ron grumbled. Their time was running out just looking for the entrance and they didn't even have the password to get in, Hermione did. "This is completely hopeless."

They were passing a corridor when something caught Harry's eye, a dark haired girl disappearing into the shadows in-between the torches on the walls, "Hang on," the girl glanced back then quickened her pace, "I know her…comon."

They jogged down the corridor and rounded the corner to be halted by a wand pointed directly at them.

"One more step and you'll be stuck there till the end of holiday," the girl threatened.

"What's the big idea?" Ron's unfiltered voice asked bewildered.

"I'm doing as told so why're you following me?"

"We…ahhh—"

"Crabbe. Golye." Draco appeared and for once Harry was thankful.

Though impressed by Goyle's reading skills his face turned threatening when he focused on the girl, "But I do know that I told you not be within my presence. Did I not?" She cowered beneath his sneer, "If they're going to allow mud-bloods in this house then they must learn to behave."

It didn't even occur to Harry about the Muggle-born students in Slytherin, housing the most prideful of pure-bloods. He didn't have time to think about it when Percy showed up. He and Draco had their little banter then Percy turned to the girl.

"Who are you?"

"Angie Diaz."

He nodded, a mental note to inform Snape of the names, "All of you, get to your rooms."

The entrance turned out to be a gargoyle statue and they emerged into the Slytherin common room. Despite the gloomy walk to get here, the common room itself was luxurious. The air was coolly scented of mint that melted in the giant stone fireplace. Black cushioned sofas and chairs shone in the moonlight from windows that led out to the rocks before the lake. Even the green and silver themed colors seem tranquil. It only turned cold when Draco announced his arrival by shoving Angie down a short set of steps to the ground, her books spilling and palms scrapping on the floor. Every student in the room, even the older ones merely glanced up then forced their eyes down back to their own business. Draco made a show of stepping on her books as he made his way to the carpeted lounge and sat back into a recently vacated sofa. It took Harry some restraint to not help Angie. He could hardly believe it, the students were scared of Draco. The Malfoy family was a big deal in the wizarding world but this was nonsense; Draco ruled Slytherin house. He and Ron must have been staring dumbly because Draco ordered, "Well sit down."


	5. CoS: An Unexpected Hero

**IN DUMBLEDORE** **'S OFFICE**

"But how'd Faux know how to find me sir?"

"Tell me Harry…what are the attributes of Slytherin house?"

"What?" but when Dumbledore waited patiently Harry named off the obvious traits, "Well they're sly to the point of ulterior motives, dead clever on making sure things go their way, and stubbornly proud of themselves."

Dumbledore translated, "Someone who is cunning, resourceful, and ambitious…and is not a jerk?" he looked out from over his glasses as Harry realized, "Much like yourself I dare say."

 **CONVERSATION CONTINUES**

* * *

 **AT FEAST**

Harry tried to make eye contact with Angie from across the room, but she seemed to look everywhere and anywhere expect towards him. He finally gave up when he caught sight of another girl, Hermione.


	6. PoA: The Leaky Cauldren

**HARRY AND MINISTER ENTER PARLOR**

Tom bowed himself out of the room as Harry sat down, ready for his scolding. Looking around the parlor he noticed another person in the room standing intently by the fire. She stood like a statue staring at Harry with harden eyes from the hollows of her leathered face.

"Ah Ms. Diaz!" Fudge called out, "How did you know we'd be in this parlor?"

Her gaze left Harry's for a moment as a coy smile cracked across her face, "A lucky guess Minister."

"Oh I'm sure," he laughed haughtily pulling off his jacket, "May I introduce Ms. Lynn Diaz, the new school governess and Seer consultant to the Ministry."

She bowed her head politely at Harry. He thought the woman looked familiar but now he recognized the eyes were inherently identical to Angie Diaz. Angie said her aunt was a Divination Seer but this woman looked more like her grandmother.

 **FUDGE AND HARRY TALK**

Harry asked a question that the Minister couldn't answer, rather didn't know how to answer. Fudge looked over his shoulder like a child asking permission, to which Ms. Diaz answered, "Some circumstances have changed Mr. Potter."

After another minute of small talk Fudge excused himself out of the room, leaving an uncomfortable staring contest between Harry and Ms. Diaz. This didn't seem right as all, he had gotten off so easily compared to last years pudding accident with his own aunt.

He questioned the new component, "Am I to thank you for these _change of circumstances_?"

Ms. Diaz's smile put him on edge or maybe it was the youth of her voice despite coming from a deteriorating body. He heard that Seers were an eccentric breed of witches and wizards that made everyone unsettled.

She sat down tiredly in the chair opposite of Harry, "I may have said a word or two. These aristocrats and their rules are so constraining. Wandless magic is a skill disciplined over years of training. Doesn't make much sense to punish you for a natural gift, now does it?" she cryptically mused as she fiddled with her necklace.

Perhaps it was just him, but Harry felt that time distorted around this woman. Like she held her own gravity that made him loose his footing. He felt heavier, putting more effort into answering a simple, "No ma'am."

Thankfully, the Minister came back into the room.


	7. PoA: Uninvited Guests

**FEAST SPEECH**

Dumbledore kept his tense composure while introducing the next addition to the table, "Also from the Ministry is the new governess of the school, Ms. Lynn Diaz." All the way at the end of the table separated from the other teachers was the woman from the inn. In better light, she didn't look so old but was clearer to see that there was something off about her, "You will likely see her roaming about the school for inspection."

Harry stole a glance behind him towards the Slytherin table. Angie looked just as unsettled by her aunts' presence in the school as Harry felt about the Dementors.


	8. PoA: Hagrids Hut

**TRIO COMFORTING HAGRID AFTER HEARING BUCKBEAK WILL BE KILLED**

Hagrid took another gulp of ale, "Tha' Miz Diaz was 'ere dis afternoon. E-val-u-atin' n' whanot. Said Buckbeak was as tame as a house cat."

"Not all house cats," Ron glared at Hermione. While the two of them had a stare off Harry couldn't help but wonder why the new school governess would care or even be on the side of the magical creatures.

"But she's new n'all," Hagrid continued, "Don't got much support behin' 'er she says."


	9. PoA: Tea with Lupin

A soft rapping at the door paused their conversation. Entering with a smoking goblet was Lynn Diaz, who looked just as surprised to see Harry as he was to see her.

Professor Lupin however seemed pleased, "Ah, hello Lynn."

"Remus, pleasure as always," then turned to, "Harry, I didn't think you'd be here," she sounded genuinely interested in his being there.

Lupin rescued him from answering with a laugh, "What the matter? Losing your foreseeing sight? Getting old?" he teased.

"Only so much so," she set the goblet gently down on the table, "Best regards from Severus, and to let him know if you need any more."

"Thank you Lynn, you are a life saver."

"Hardly," she said quietly, seeming to be in her own world. She dragged herself out of her thoughts, "Oh and Harry? You needn't worry about Trelawney's outbursts. I've spoken with her to desist from any further readings concerning you or Black."

"Tha—" but she was already out the door, "She always seems to be helping me but leaves before I can thank her."

Lupin held the goblet to his lips, "Some people like to stay in the shadows Harry."


	10. PoA: The Shrieking Shack

**TRIO LEAVE HAGRIDS WHEN EXECUTION PARTY IS AT DOOR**

 **WATCHES BUCKBEAK** **DIE**

 **GOES TO SHRIEKING SHACK**

Movement from the hallway was missed by everyone as Snape and Lynn ran in, wands out. Snape disarmed Black as Lynn blocked the door.

"Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you. I've been keeping an eye on your movements Remus and it's finally paid off. I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle and here's my proof."

"Brilliant, Snape. As usual you put your kin mind to the task and as usual you come up with the wrong conclusion. Now if—"

"I don't have to be a Seer to know what the conclusion will be tonight. For both of you. A wanted killer and a traitorous deranged werewolf. It seems like I had forgotten to add a crucial ingredient to the potion I gave you this morning Remus."

A look of absolute horror then hatred grew onto Remus's face. And almost like a wolf, he growled, "Severus you—"

Snape pulled a small smoking vial from his cloak, "I have a dosage here. So you if don't want to kill us all, stand down!"

"You pitiful bastard," Black sneered, "It's one thing to seek revenge but to damn Remus to—"

Snape jabbed his wand into Blacks' neck, "Don't act innocent when all you've done is murder everyone around you. Both of you."

His wand twisted further into Blacks neck while his other hand hurled the vial to the floor. Remus's sweaty face turned pale as he watched the vial soar to the ground then stared in bewilderment at the unblemished floor. Everyone searched for the shattered vial, the spilled potion, but there was none, no where in sight.

"Honestly Severus…" Lynn sighed from the doorway, "I did not see that coming." Snape stared at her wand directed at him then his eyes bulged when she tauntingly swirled the vial of potion in her hand. Black snatched Snapes' wand from his hand and pointed it back at him. "Remus," she tossed the vial across the room and it landed where expected this time. Remus hurriedly swallowed the contents and retrieved his wand.

"You helped Black," Snape concluded.

Lynn didn't say a word as Black stepped out of the line of fire. "Do it Lynn," he said through clenched teeth. But she held her wand steady. Not able to wait any longer he gripped the wand tighter, "Fine I will!"

But Lynn directed her own wand onto Black in warning, "Don't let your school boy banter get in the way. We're here for Harry, but Snape should see this too."

Black scowled at her, "Who's side are you are?"

"Indeed," Snape hissed, "I wonder what with helping Black escape Azkaban while bearing the mark—"

"Expelliarmus!" Lynn suddenly yelled and Snape flew backwards into the rotten bed frame, it collapsing down onto him. Black and Remus trained their wands onto Lynn, uncertain of her loyalty with whatever compromising information Snape was able to reveal.

Lynn paid them no mind however as she turned her wand against Ron, "The rat, Ronald."

 **PETER IS REVEALED**

 **(no explanation of how Black escaped or knew the rat was Peter)**

"Then the Dementors can have you," said Harry, "You're the reason my parents are dead."

"And me…for twelve years," Sirius said with vacant eyes.

"Why now?" Harry turned to Sirius, "Why now come back now after all these years?" he turned to Remus, "If you knew he was innocent why didn't you help him?"

Remus looked down ashamed. It was Sirius who answered, "He didn't know I was innocent, and I don't blame you for that my friend."

"But if you were such good friends why did you believe it at all?" Harry asked.

Then something snapped in Remus, "I didn't believe it!" he yelled, "But three of my best friends died in a single night while another was sent to Azkaban for their _murder_. I lost everyone I loved that night!"

That's Harry saw it; the ragged and drained look in both Remus and Sirius, they both had been suffering on their own for twelve years. Just like him.

Sirius finished explaining, "The Ministry already believed what they wanted to believe and nothing could convince them otherwise. There was no evidence, no proof, until now."

"Then how'd you find out his innocence? How'd you escape?" Hermione asked.

Each of the men glanced back at Lynn, "Divination is a rare skill. Most in the practice, like Trelawney, have no control over it due to the limitations and rules set by the Ministry. Skeptics think that it's a waste of magic…that's what I count on. I knew Sirius was innocent but I had to prepare. Years of Ministry consultant work to grant a visit to Azkaban, to Sirius. Once I knew the inner workings…" her eyes fluttered for a second like she was dozing off before snapping open.

"But how?" Hermione pried.

"Another time maybe, but now we must go," Lynn urged.


	11. PoA: The Kiss

**IN TUNNEL**

Lynn wouldn't explain her hastiness, but kept shoving everyone down the tunnel in almost a run. Remus and Lynn kept their wands on Peter while Black and Harry assisted Ron. Emerging out of the tunnel they found that the Whomping Willow was stunned. Lynn urged them to continue, but Ron collapse from the loss of blood. Remus started to attend to him, but froze in the moonlight, staring agonizingly at the full moon.

"Sirius!" Lynn yelled then put an entanglement charm over Peter as Sirius ran over to try to calm Remus. Hermione and Harry stared in horror as they couldn't get Ron to wake up so they could escape this nightmare. But it was no use, Remus turned into the gangly monster he feared and tossed Sirius aside like a rag-doll. Lynn stood between the trio and the werewolf, but Sirius returned in dog form and attacked. After a short scuffle they both ran off towards the hill to the Forbidden Forest. Lynn ran after them but was blocked by Snape reappearing from the tunnel.

"Remus has turned, attacking Sirius! We have to help them!"

"Let them tear each other apart," he snarled as he attacked.

The flurry of spells blinded Harry from seeing the others. Hermione was hovering over Ron trying to heal him but was shaking too much to conjure the most simple of spells she knew. Harry had to do something; he sprinted after Sirius and Remus. They were at the hillside and Sirius was hurt. Throwing a stone at the werewolf got its attention. It cast Sirius down the hill, already forgotten. The werewolf bared its dripping teeth and stalked towards Harry. Ever so slowly, every breath the monster took amplified overtaking his own muted heartbeat. Then Lynn appeared out of nowhere, in a blink she stood in front of Harry and attacked the werewolf.

"Get Sirius!" she yelled as she drove the werewolf back.

Harry ran down the incline. He found Sirius back in human form at the shore of a lake, his body was as torn as his ragged prison clothes. Harry didn't know any healing spells so he tried to get Sirius to sit up. But his skin prickled in the instantly cold air and the edges of lake cracked into ice. Behind, in front, and above him, hundreds of Dementors surrounded them, forebodingly floating towards them. Harry was able to produce his patronus once but the Dementors were overwhelming. He was forgetting every time he felt happy, like they never existed at all. His mother wasn't screaming anymore, she was already dead. The last thing he remembered was lying next to Sirius and the world was dark.


	12. PoA: Another Time

**IN HOSPITAL WING**

Hermione couldn't stop crying. Ron hadn't woken up even with the blood transfusion, Madam Pomfrey said he had gone on for too long without enough blood. Across the row laid Harry. He had a pulse and was breathing, but it wasn't Harry. It was just his body. The Dementors had given him and Sirius the Kiss. Sirius laid on the bed next to Harry and next to him in an induced sleep was Peter Pettigrew in chains. Their bodies were found by Lynn and Snape who were now screaming at each other, but Hermione couldn't hear them. The bang of the door opening brought her back. It was Dumbledore.

"What in the name of Merlin is—" he stopped when he saw the bodies, "no…impossible!"

Snape had extinguished all of his energy and fell into a chair while Lynn ran up to the Headmaster.

"Dumbledore I—"

"You promised me!" he shouted, "You gave me your word, your life!"

He stared menacingly at Lynn. Hermione had never seen the Headmaster like this, it was frightening. Even Snape cowered by the window. She stood and spoke unsteadily, "Headmaster it wasn't her fault. The Dementors—"

"Damn the Dementors," he yelled at Lynn, "I was a damned fool to trust you. You let Black out of Azkaban which made him lead the Dementors right to Harry. Now they're both soulless, Remus has been sent to Azkaban, I have a student in a coma and another whose been traumatized! How many lifetimes will it take for you to learn?"

The room was unbearably grave.

"Headmaster," Angie stood in the doorway as if summoned out of thin air. Dumbledore turned from Lynn, who looked surprised, even angry, to see Angie. Dumbledore walked over and whispered something into Angie's ear then left. Angie remained stone-faced as Lynn stormed passed her then dutifully followed behind.

They all had left her. The spoke like she wasn't even there. Hermione felt forgotten, like it didn't matter what happened to her. Which gave her the strength to move. She followed Lynn and Angie, finding them in an alcove off of a corridor. She hid herself behind a pillar and listened.

"But why can't you do it?" Angie asked.

"He doesn't trust me anymore," Lynn said harshly, "Tell him what he whispered to you and he will know it's you. This is your time now."

"But—"

"No it's up to you. You must save Harry. Protect him. Go to 19-30, I'll meet you in time."

Hermione held her breath as Lynn ran down the corridor, then remembered to breath. _Save Harry?_ She slowly made her way out from the pillar and into the alcove where Angie stood facing the window. She was combing through her hair and pulling it back into a high ponytail, quietly repeating, "I am not like her. I am not her," like a chant.

"What are you going to do?"

Angie spun around in fright and made an indiscernible combination of 'what, huh, nothing'.

"How will you save Harry?" her voice was stronger.

"I—I don't know what you—"

"Take me with you," she demanded.

Angie's eyes widened, "No I can't. I mean—you won't understand."

"Please!"

"No I can't—I can't do that to you."

"I don't care what happens to me! Harry is gone and Ron…" Remus's words ached her wrung heart, "Please whatever you're planning, take me with you. I can't loose them. I can't be alone."

Angie stared at Hermione, internally debating until she sighed, "Hate myself." She yanked out her necklace, grabbed Hermione's hand and wrapped it around a small black pendant then retrieved her wand. Hermione had seen she wear it all year every day, never seeing her without it. The long chain had numerous black pendants on it linked to a larger red pendant with a smaller pink pendant dangling beneath it.

"Tempus nunc," then when Hermione removed her hand, the pendent had turned green. Hermione, out of habit, wanted to ask what was happening, but she didn't care anymore. Angie extented the necklace around them both and took Hermiones' hand, "Tribus horis retro," then time reversed itself.

When the world stopped turning they stood alone in the hospital wing. Angie stuffed the necklace back into her shirt but Hermione noticed that the pink pendent was now linked to a smaller pale rose colored pendent and green pendent had sprouted a smaller pale green colored pendent.

"What just…"

But Angie was staring up at the clock, "7:30, where were you at 7:30? With Harry?"

"Yeah…we were going down to Hagrids."

"Come on!" she set out in a jog, "Be quiet and we can't be seen."

They ran through the corridors, stopping only once so they could hide from a student running towards them. She was crying and even though Angie told her to look away, Hermione peeked at the girl. She was from Slytherin with long dark brown hair braided down the back. She looked familiar, too familiar, but Angie pulled Hermione back into a run.

They finally made it to the bridge and rock hedges where they hid behind the stone steps. And at the rock hedges were Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"This is impossible…" Hermione tried to stand to get a better look but Angie pulled her back down out of sight.

"Hermione listen," she lifted the necklace by the large red pendant, "This is a Time Turner, it's Lynn's and it's very _very_ dark magic. We can't let anyone see or know about this. Harry is down there _alive_ and we're going to make sure he stays that way." They sat quietly as Malfoy and his posse ran away while the trio ran down to Hagrids, "Come on." They ran around the hut and hid behind the pumpkins.

"What're you guys doing?" Angie asked.

Hermione thought back to those moments she remembered, the ones happened now, "Buckbeaks about to be executed. We're talking to Hagrid. We had to sneak out when the Minister came right after us," she pointed up the hill, "There's the Minister and…that's strange—"

"What, what is it?" she asked urgently.

"Your aunt wasn't with them before." Hermione remembered it was just the Minister, Dumbledore, and the executioner. But Lynn was now walking down with them.

"Lynn's soul is bounded to the Time-Turner so she travels with it _whenever_ it goes," her eyes lite up, "Buckbeak…this is when we change the future."

"What?"

Angie quieted her and pulled her back into the forest as the original trio ran out through the back. When the execution group had filed into the hut and the trio was running up the hill, Angie bowed to Buckbead while Hermione coaxed him with ferrets. Hermione had remembered that the meeting between the Minister and Hagrid didn't last long in the hut, but now Lynn was creating excuses to keep the group in the hut. To keep them preoccupied while she and Angie lead Buckbeak out into the forest.

"Where do you guys go next?"

"Uhh…the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack." With Buckbeak in tow they made their way to the edge of the forest with the Whomping Willow in sight.

"What happens in there?" Angie slipped off her jacket and tied it around Buckbeaks neck.

Hermione scraped through her memories, "Umm…Black's innocent, Professor Lupin is a werewolf, Snape comes and tries to break the potion, but Lynn…gets it somehow…and Ron's rat was the guy who betrayed Harry's parents…"

Angie nodded thoughtfully as if it made sense to her, "Hopefully Lynn being gone won't change too much."

"Where'd she go?"

She was hesitant at first, then sighed and sat down, "Getting Remus's emergency potion. Snape only gives him a regular dosage so he'd still turn. But that'll break…the emergency potion will be quicker to stop the change."

Hermione was beginning to shake, she was so unprepared for this, she needed to know, "How is this happening?"

Angie stared off in the distance, her gaze heavy, "Lynn grew up in a time where Voldemort was in power."

"Yeah, but that like fourteen years ago."

"No…about…around this time actually" Angie didn't wait for the confused questions, but instead grabbed a stick and began to draw lines in dirt.

"She grew up in a time where Voldemort heard of a prophecy that a boy would grow up to defeat him. So one night he went out and murdered the boys described in the prophecy. Their families too. He killed Harry Potter." She let that sink in for a moment before continuing, "Lynn was sixteen at the time and was pure-blood but her sister, Eliza, was a squib. Once Voldemort rose to power, Eliza and most of the Muggle-borns were killed. The humans were…powerless. Lynn's gifted in Divination and manipulation in time so she created a Time-Turner. She went back in time to that night, the night in the prophecy, and changed something. But it wasn't enough. Voldemort was still out there, but she didn't know when he'd come back and she was getting old. So she went further back in time to when she was a baby and stole it. Then jumped forward in time so the baby was the same age as Harry, so it can go to school with him. Told everyone that the kid was her squib sister's to not attract too much attention."

Hermione lifted her eyes from the drawn time lines in the dirt and stared in bewilderment at this hollowed eyed girl whom she had never met before.

"Our given name is Evangeline. Originally Lynn, she raised Angie and now…Evey maybe…"

"There's three of you?" Hermione whispered.

"In this time, yes," she said flatly.

Hermione was horrified, pointing towards the Whomping Willow, which was now stunned, "But…so there's me and another me? How—"

"Combined Consciousness Curse," Evey sounded drained of energy, "You will take the conscious out of her, combine it with yours, and the body is forfeit."

Hermione stood appalled, "That's just like a Dementors kiss!"

"That's why it's called a curse."

"This is wrong, so bloody wrong. How messed up are you! Or whoever you are! Messing with time is illegal! It's—"

"A Dark Art, I know," Evey shrugged helplessly, "But the world was a dark place when Lynn lived in it. She was able to change her past and now we must change our future," she looked up at Hermione, "I didn't want to bring you."

"Thanks for the warning!"

Evey narrowed her eyes, "You saw them didn't you? Harry, Sirius? They were breathing but it wasn't them. They were dead! The soul or conscious, that's what makes us alive. Believe me, I hate this too! But we're saving Harry, Sirius, and Remus and if that means that I have to make a moral sacrifice to do that then I will and you should to!"

Hermione grew quiet and sat down besides Evey.

* * *

In the Shrieking Shack, Snape disarmed Black.

"Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you. I've been keeping an eye on your movements Remus and it's finally paid off. I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle and here's my proof."

"Brilliant, Snape. As usual you put your kin mind to the task and as usual you come up with the wrong conclusion. Now if you don't mind, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Snape turned his wand onto Remus, "Yes…I'd say your business is finished Black, but Remus your mauling is just about to begin. It seems like I had forgotten to add a crucial ingredient to the potion I gave you this morning."

A look of absolute horror then hatred grew onto Remus's face. And almost like a wolf, he growled, "Severus you—"

Snape pulled a small smoking vial from his cloak, "I have a dosage here. So you if don't want to kill us all, stand down!"

"You pitiful bastard," Black sneered, "It's one thing to seek revenge but to damn Remus to—"

Snape jabbed his wand into Blacks neck, "I could do it you know, I have every reason to."

"Why don't you go along and play with your chemistry set."

"I won't let you get away. You're trying to finish what you started twelve years ago. But I won't let you. I'll kill you myself before I'll let that happen." Snape looked over at the kids in the corner and jerked his head towards the door.

But Harry raised him wand, "Expelliarmus," then turned to Black, "Tell me about Pettigrew."

 **SAME REVEAL OF PETER**

"Then how'd you find out his innocence? How'd you escape?" Hermione asked.

Each of the men glanced at each other before Remus answered, "We had help, but right now I think its our Mr. Weasley here in need of some help."

And Ron was, he was drifting, losing balance just trying to sit up. Remus was able to stop Ron's bleeding before they left the shack. Emerging out of the tunnel they found that the Whomping Willow was stunned. Remus guarded Pettigrew as Sirius helped Ron onto a tree root to rest. Black and Harry were about to step aside to have a heart to heart, but the moonlight shone behind the clouds and Remus felt an agonizing splitting within his body. That moment of realization seemed to last long drawn out seconds. Then out of nowhere Lynn appeared besides Remus, pouring a vial of smoking potion down his throat as Sirius tried to calm him. Pettigrew took this chance to retrieve Remus's dropped wand and transform into a rat and escaped. Sirius and the werewolf ran off fighting as Lynn came across Snape and Harry ran after Sirius.

* * *

"We have to help Harry!" Evey took off in a run in the direction Harry was heading.

* * *

Harry ran down the incline. He found Sirius back in human form at the shore of a lake, his body was as torn as his ragged prison clothes. Harry didn't know any healing spells so he tried to get Sirius to sit up. But his skin prickled in the instantly cold air and the edges of lake cracked into ice. Behind, in front, and above him, hundreds of Dementors surrounded them, forebodingly floating towards them. Harry was able to produce his Patronus once but the Dementors were overwhelming. Then Hermione and Evey were by his side. They weren't able to produce Patronus's but they helped ward them off. Hermione was fierce and confident like Harry had never seen before, it was like she was an entirely different person. Then from above them on the hill, a Patronus in the form of a swarm of butterflies attacked the Dementors. There was one butterfly Patronus for each Dementor, repelling the darkness away. When the light returned to a normal full moon glow, they looked behind them to see Lynn was coming down the hill.


	13. PoA: A Lost Time

Harry was helping Black sit up as Hermione mended his wounds expertly.

"Where'd you guys come from? And Hermione, how'd you get down here so fast?" Harry asked.

Lynn shot a questioning look at Evey and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Right place, right time," then she murmured something under her breath.

Then Evey quickly knocked her hand away and spoke up sternly, "Lynn, go to the Shrieking Shack and get rid of any evidence of us being there."

Surprisingly Lynn left without another word. Evey sighed triumphantly and took Hermione's arm.

"Comon let's go see Dumbledore. Sirius and Harry deserve some time to talk. Oh Sirius, when you're ready to leave say, 'Accio Buckbeak', he's a hypogriff and has directions to a safe-house in the jacket."

"Thank—" he started to say but she was already walking away.

Harry shrugged "She does that."

 **HARRY AND SIRIUS HEART TO HEART TALK**

 **IN DUMBLEDORE** **'S OFFICE**

Dumbledore gestured to a crate full of worn notebooks, "Here are all of Lynns' journals. Encrypted just to you or…whoever. But I advise you to burn them all unless you want to spend the rest of your time in Azkaban."

Angie rubbed her jacket where a small bulge from her necklace usually was, but wasn't now. She had noticed her necklace was gone sometime around 7:30 and knew what that meant. She ran, crying through the corridors to Dumbledore's office. "Her research? But they saved Harry's life."

He looked at her from above his glasses, "This time."

She gave his a curious look, "Which time?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath, "When Lynn first came to me many years ago, she told me this fantastically awful story. When she was growing up, she had a natural gift for Divination and time manipulation. Her parents tried to subdue her talent as it was considered a nonsensical practice and was very limited. But her curiosity was unsatisfiable and she wanted to learn more than what was authorized by the Ministry; much of that kind of magic was illegal in those days. So as fourteen year old girls are, she rebelled against her parents, ran away. She went where her talents were appreciated; she went to Voldemort. Under his teachings she excelled. Years later when she was sixteen, they gave her a test, sort of an initiation into his army. He asked her for a prophecy. She predicted that a child born at the end of that July would be his downfall in years to come. Voldemort killed the children that matched her description and their families and had his victory."

Angie sat slack-jawed, unable to move. Trying to distinguish the lies from the truth and connecting them to that world and this one's was mentally straining. Angie turned pale and felt like she could vomit out her entire stomach.

"But…Lynn went back and made sure that Voldemort didn't get that—her—prophecy."

"Yes, but Lynn was a servant to the Dark Lord for many years before she realized her mistake. It was years after she made the prophecy that she created the Time-Turner and by then the world was in chaos. When Lynn did go back in time, she…prevented herself from joining Voldemort's army. But there was another Seer, a Seer on our side that made a similar prophecy, not as precise or detailed, but it reached Voldemort. Harry survived. Lynn didn't know when the Dark Lord would return so she acquired you to grow up alongside Harry and keep watch over him. She promised me that if I helped her get into good favor with the Ministry, then she'd swear on her life that'd she protect Harry. She neglected to tell me about her helping Black escape. She became the new school governess to get him into the castle. But I fear—" a knock at the door interrupted him. "Just another minute," he called.

Dumbledore stood from his desk and walked over to a painting on the wall, "Would you please tell Hermione Granger to come to my office, she should be in the hospital wing." He then made his way to a shelf of beakers, selecting the smallest one, and placing it on his desk in front of Angie while reciting, "One decision, one second can change your life."

Angie cringed at the words as she grudgingly pulled out her wand and pointed it at her chest, "Can change who you are," she finished her personal belief statement and closed her eyes, "Conscio Evellam."

* * *

Evey opened her eyes and tears immediately began to fall from them. Hermione sat quiet in the chair. Evey gripped the empty beaker harder, "Lynn's a Death Eater!"

"She was—"

"She is!" Evey threw the beaker against the wall, the pieces scattering just like the Dementors over the lake. Lynn walked over to Evey as Harry and Hermione were tending to Sirius.

"Where'd you guys come from? And Hermione how'd you get down here so fast?" he asked.

Lynn shot a questioning look at Evey and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Right place, right time," then murmured, "Mora Tempus," and everything around them paused mid-breath.

Evey cowered under Lynn's glare and tried to explain, "She wanted to come, she basically—" but Lynn took her hand and slapped Evey across the face.

"Must I fix your mistakes as well as my own?" she said through clenched teeth.

"This is all _your_ fault!"

"No one can know about this," she yanked the necklace towards her to speak directly into Evey's face, "Do you know how hard I've worked to get people to accept how useful Divination is?"

"Useful for you!" she pulled herself out of Lynn's grasp.

"I've earned this and I won't have you squander this opportunity for us. One day, when we combine consciouses, you'll understand that we can live forever this way. We'll be immortal."

"At the expense of everyone else!" Evey pointed her wand at Lynn.

"What're you—"

"Imperio," Evey quickly lowered her wand and spoke sternly, "Lynn, go to the Shrieking Shack and get rid of any evidence of us being there." Lynn left without another word. Evey sighed triumphantly and took Hermione's arm.

Evey and Hermione made their way to Dumbledore's office in silence.

When they reached the door, Evey knocked and from the other side Dumbledore said, "Just a minute." Then they heard him murmur something and a bright light shone out of the slit from the door. Hermione looked at Evey but she continued to bore her gaze into the door as the pink pendant fell off her necklace. Evey didn't bother to pick it up. When he called for them to enter, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk patiently. Evey knew what he was waiting for and said, "Cherry Blossoms." She thought it was an odd safety word he had whispered to her in the hospital wing, but it proved that she was the one he told it to.

Hermione sat heavily in a sit while Dumbledore pushed a vial with a sparkling floating sphere in it towards Evey. Hermione shuttered as Evey uncapped the vial, letting the soul float out of it.

She took out her wand and said, "Conscio Totalus," then swallowed it.

* * *

The pieces of the beaker scattered across the floor. Evey then went over to the crate of journals and raised her wand, "Siccatum." A bright light resonated from the center of the crate and the entire thing evaporated, vanished without a bit of ash or smoke. Then she pulled off the necklace and threw it on a table and placed the tip of her wand onto the large red pendent and hissed, "Fiendfyre." The red pendent began to glow as if a viscous fire was burning inside of it and an earthly scream echoed out of it until the pendent cracked and sizzled into ash. The pale rose pendent and the two green pendents faded in color until they were ordinary black beads again.

* * *

Harry ran into the hospital wing. Ron laid in a bed with his leg bandaged up and Hermione was sitting besides him shaking her head from something silly he said.

"Harry!" Ron said, "Where 'n the hell you've been?"

He shrugged, "Had to say goodbye to someone." Ron and Hermione nodded understandingly. "So Hermione, what'd Ms. Diaz have to tell you?"

She had to think for a second, "The school governess? Why would she need to speak to me?"

He wasn't able to go into detail when a crowd of people entered the room. There was Professor Mcgonagall, Snape, and Hagrid carrying a blanketed limp body.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" Mag waved at them even though they were three beds over from the one Hagrid set the body on.

Looking closer, Harry gasped, "Professor Lupin!" but the body remained unconscious with his face covered in blood and dirt.

Harry turned towards Snape, "You did this to him! You didn't make his potion right so he'd turn into this!"

Snape glared at Harry while Mcgonagall raised an eyebrow, "Severus…a word?" and led him out into the hallway where she berated him fiercely.

A picture person cleared his throat and told Hermione to go see Dumbledore.

* * *

Dumbledore waited until the fire in her own eyes had died, "Evangeline?"

She rubbed the black pendent that once shone pale rose between her fingers, "Evey…" then closed her fist around it, "I'm indebted to you for what you did to Angie."

"No one should have to do that."

"I…I don't know if I could've…" she admitted.

"That's wonderful. That's what makes you different from Lynn. You saved yourself from being like her by destroying that necklace. I feared that she had developed a complex where if she didn't have control she wasn't content."

"She wasn't…"

He nodded, "And yes you are in my debt. For you to make it up to me, you must promise to never—"

"Meddle with time, no divination, I get it."

"No, I could never ask you to deny your natural talents. That's how Lynn became to be. She always asked herself 'If I could', she never asked herself 'if she should'. There are limitations in magic because of those questions. For moral limitations, not talent. Stand by your morals and don't let your curiosity get the better of you. I will keep an eye on you, so you may continue with your studies. If you promise to never create a Time-Turner."

"I swear on my life."

"Good…" a smile twitched on his face, "Seems like the reputation of Divination magic will rest on your shoulders now. You'll have your hands full with the Ministry, that's certain."

"Oh…I know."

"And if I may, ask a few questions?"

"Anything sir."

"What made Lynn change her mind? Realize her mistake?"

"She said…" but connecting the lies with the truth between the two stories made her doubtful, "I'd like to believe that she was only using Voldemort to enhance her Divination abilities without…adopting his beliefs. I know that she loved her sister. Said that in that time, she kept her in hiding with a hundred other Muggle-borns and Squibs. One day they were slaughtered by Death-Eaters. But I don't know if the Death-Eaters found out Lynn was hiding them or she just wanted to save her sister."

"And what happened to her sister in this lifetime?"

Although they had never met, Lynn had kept tabs on Eliza, "Grew up, has a Muggle husband and a baby on the way."

"And what will you do now?"

Evey closed her eyes for a moment then chuckled, "I honestly don't know."

This seemed to satisfy him as he turned his attention to Hermione, "And Miss. Granger, I assume you didn't know anything about this when Evey took you back in time?"

Hermione nodded.

"Would you prefer not to know? I can erase your entire memory of this so it won't burden you. We'd still have to combine your consciouses, but you won't remember it."

She considered this, "Never realized that you can know too much for your own good," then looked at Evey, "Are you going to remember it all?"

Evey got that far away look in her eyes, "It's my responsibility…to make sure that people understand that Divination is useful…but very dangerous."

Hermione sighed then pushed herself out of the chair and made her way to the shelf of vials, "Then I'll be there for you in case you need someone to talk to about it…all of it."


	14. PoA: A Good Time

**GREAT HALL**

Harry was rejoining the feast after talking to Remus when he ran into the exact person he was looking for, "Hey Angie." She was leaving the Gryffindor table and headed over to her own house. And for some reason he saw Hermione watching them intently.

"Please call me Evangeline."

"Huh?"

"Nicknames are silly, but I'm okay with Evey," she said casually.

"Okay… I just want to say I'm sorry, I heard that your aunt died in the fire at the Shrieking Shack. And to thank you for saving me and everything you've done for Sirius. I don't know how'll I'll ever be able to make it up to you—"

She pulled him into a hug so quickly he didn't know what to do with his arms, "As long as we can be friends…that's more than what I deserve," she whispered.

"Huh?"

Her body went tense for a moment then she pulled back, "I know you planned to spend most of your summer with Sirius, but he needs to lay low."

He hadn't told anyone that, "How'd you—"

"Three visits over the summer should be fine, five days max for each visit."

He was about to ask what she meant but she stared off toward the ceiling then murmured, "Hedwig…"

And sure enough Hedwig came flying in through the great hall with a package in her beak.


	15. GoF: Quidditch Tournament

**CLIMBING STAIRS TO SEATS**

Fred leaned over the railing, "Oi Hermione, is Evangeline really sitting field side with the Irish?"

"Yeah," she panted, "She's friends with the keeper."

"How's she friends with the keeper?" Harry asked.

"I think Evangeline'd be a good keeper," George smirked.

"Guess that makes me a seeker," Fred chuckled.

"If she's friends with the keeper, how come she couldn't get us better seats?" Ron complained, "How far are we going up Dad?"


	16. GoF: Study Hall

**GREAT HALL**

The boys were running late to study hall by almost half an hour. Their attempts to get dates was starting to get pathetic. They slumped down onto the bench next to Hermione who was meticulously copying notes from another notebook.

"What do ya got there?" Harry asked.

"Evangeline's notes on Divination."

"Since when you and Angie such great friends," Ron asked.

"Evangeline," she corrected, "We got together over summer a few times. She's…a very interesting person."

"She's very weird," Ron corrected.

Harry agreed with both of them. Since last year, Ang-Evangeline had been setting up visits between him and Sirius all summer, sending him things he didn't know he needed, all while not saying as much as a word to him. It was like she was making something up to him, but he had no idea what or why.

"Course she's weird, she's in all the Divination classes," Harry nudged Ron, "You can ask her to the ball."

Ron smirked, "I'm not that desperate."

"She's going with a guy from Durnstrang actually," Hermione said.

"Poor sod," Ron mumbled as he looked around the room for any other potential dates, "This is mad though. At this rate we'll be the only ones in our year without dates." After a brief interruption from Snape, he added, "Aside from Neville."


	17. GoF: The Yule Ball

The ball was in full swing while Ron and Harry sat miserably at a table, abandoned by their own dates. While each of their minds were on a particular girl, Fred fought his was through the flailing of arms and bodies over to them.

His dress robes were lightly faded from being hand-me-downs but were still…not a dress, "Heya Harry! Sis…"

"Stuff it," Ron murmured sourly.

"Temper temper," Fred slicked back his hair with a wide grin, "That's not very lady-like."

"Where's your date?" Harry asked before Ron got any redder.

"Didn't get on, but I've upgraded to Eeeev-angeline!"

Harry followed his prize presenting gesture towards another figure walking up behind him that made his mind go blank for the second time that night. While most of the girls wore pastel frilly dresses with their hair in perfect buns, Evey's black dress fitted her figure mesmerizingly so except at the bottom where it gently flared out behind her. The dress swept across the floor while her lightly curled hair hung freely bordering her—Harry gulped. Her dress was sleeveless and was only being held up by a silver snake coiling around her neck to her collarbones with the tip of her dress in its clenched fangs.

"Hey guys," she smiled carelessly as she glided up to Fred, "Here."

"Oh thanks love," he grabbed the drink from her and took a quick sip, grimacing. Noticing his face was also red, Harry reckoned the drink wasn't just punch, "Boys I think you remember Evey, though you might not recognize her. Comon, give us a twirl."

"Fred…" she blushed— _or did she also have some punch_ _…_

"Just once round," his intoxicating smile widened as she quickly spun around.

The dress was also backless with small silver chains connecting the dress to the snakes' body caressing down to her mid-back. It bordered along the dress code, pushing the rules if not for the black shawl hanging at her elbows if she needed to wrap it around her shoulders.

"Jaw dropper ain't she? Even Malfoy can't stop staring."

And true enough when they looked over to the other side of the hall, Malfoy quickly diverted his gaze back onto his own date.

"I thought you were going with a Durnstrang student?" Harry asked, surprising himself that he remembered that small detail.

"He was going to take a better offer from a Beauxbaton girl so I dumped him first."

To which Fred took her hand and bowed, "Which allowed me the pleasure to accompany you throughout the night milady," when he stood back up he gently pulled her closer so he could wrap his arm around her.

Another random memory overtook his attention as Evey leaned into the embrace, "But weren't you with Angelina five minutes ago?"

Fred tried to sound serious but his smile gave way to a stifled chuckle, "Fred was, but I'm not Fred. He's Fred." And again they followed his pointing finger towards the moshing crowd where an entangled George and Angelina were in their own world.

Evey half coughed, half laughed from taking a drink, "She hasn't noticed and they've been snogging for five minutes!"

"Which doesn't sound like a bad idea," he raised his glass to the boys, "See you frowning fairies later!" before the two of them walked off to some part hall. Harry didn't realize that he was staring after them until Hermione brought his attention back to the table.

 **AWHILE LATER**

This was too cliche for Hermione. Her feet hurt, she was crying, the night was ruined, but she wasn't alone. Evey sat down and draped her shawl around Hermione's shoulders. She had barely begun to rub her back when Hermione wrapped her arms around Evey and cried.


	18. GoF: Not a Game

**HARRY RETURNS WITH CEDRIC** **'S BODY**

The band roared to life, drowning out Evey's frazzled story she was trying to tell Dumbledore. She was the first to reach Harry; placing a hand on his back, to make sure he was alive. Dumbledore pushed her out of the way to get to Harry.

 **MOODY** **'S OFFICE**

The door exploded open as Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and Snape disarmed Moody. Evey ran into Harry with a hug that he barely noticed. Together they watched in horror as Moody disintegrated into Barty Crouch Jr.


	19. OotP: Grimmauld Place

**LISTENING IN**

In the background chattering he heard a familiar voice, "Evey's here?"

"She's part of the Order," Ron said.

"What? But she's our age."

Fred hushed them as he adjusted the ear piece.

 **AT TABLE**

"Sirius," Moody urged but his eye was staring at Evey on the other side of Remus.

"Something he didn't have last time."

Harry looked back and forth between them, "You mean like a weapon?"

"Of sorts," Evey stared vacantly at the table then was about to go on when Molly interrupted, "No that's enough. He's just a boy!"

"He not just a boy!" Evey spoke up, "What with the things he's seen and the things he's done. He's a viable wizard so why aren't we treating him like one? He needs to know!"

"No, if you say much more than you might as well induct him into the Order straight away."

"Good," Harry said, "If Voldemort's building an army than I want to fight."

Sirius looked pleased at Harry then waited for Evey to continue. But when he looked over at her she seemed to have fallen asleep, "Evey?"

Remus set a hand on her shoulder that made her jolt in her chair. She inhaled sharply and looked wildly around the room as if not knowing where she was.

"Evey," Sirius repeated.

But she had turned solemn, saying quietly, "Another time," before getting out of her chair and rushing out of the room without another word.


	20. OotP: Courtroom Evidence

**DURING THE TRIAL**

"We approved your request for an underage trace removal three years ago Dumbledore," the Judge said, "Are we just to make exceptions for all your students?"

Harry turned to Dumbledore, wondering if that was true, but he avoided the statement, "This is not an exception as he used magic under threat which is pardoned by the law."


	21. OotP: Harry vs Everyone Else

**AFTER THE OPENING FEAST**

Walking out of the Great Hall, Ron was asking what classes Hermione was taking to see how much of his homework he was going to have to do himself this year while Harry lagged behind.

"Harry," Evey ran up beside him, "I wanted to ask you before but would've gotten a howling from Mrs. Weasley. Did you get the packages I sent over summer? Muggle mail is god awful so I knew they couldn't track it."

That word triggered a memory, "Yeah apparently there's a lot of things the Ministry can't track." He had been so oblivious to all the warning signs until that piece of information linked it all together. Her constant visits to Dumbledore her second year, the whole thing with Sirius third year, and now being a member of the Order.

Evey reached out for his arm, "Harry—" but he swiped it away and turned on her.

"I almost get expelled for defending myself but you've been doing underage magic for three years?"

She was about to protest but gave in and sighed, "I started getting visions second year. Divination magic isn't something I can control."

"And like I control what happens to me? Like it was my fault that Voldemort came back, that Cedric died, and everyone thinking I'm lying 'bout it all? Control like whatever the Order isn't telling me—what you're not telling me?"

He turned around and left her standing in the middle of the corridor.

 **SEAMUS INSULTS HARRY**


	22. OotP: Fireside Chat

**SIRIUS LEAVES FIREPLACE**

Hermione stared out the window, "We need someone to teach us, a teacher who will show us how to defend ourselves," she turned to Harry.

He looked back and forth between her and Ron, not thinking they were serious, "Me? You want me to teach Defense against the Dark Arts?"

"Who else? You have more experience than anyone," Ron said.

Back at Grimmauld Place, Harry had wanted to fight, but not to lead, "No…I am not going to lead you or anyone else into a fight with Voldemort for me. Don't you get it? He wants me and he'll kill anyone that stands up for me."

"Harry—"

"No. I won't do it," he left as a clap of thunder finalized the argument.


	23. OotP: Convincing Harry

**GREAT HALL THE NEXT MORNING**

Breakfast was nearly over and the Great Hall almost vacant. Among those left were Harry, Ron, and Hermione picking at their plates in silence. Ron had tried to talk to Harry last night, but he was adamant that we was not to lead students in a rebellion against the Ministry. Harry couldn't let his friends be exploited to the Ministry and newspapers to smear their names too. And that was the good outcome…considering…

Harry was absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed the light clinking of silverware had completely stopped. Opposite of him, Ron was mid-bite of a fork-full of potatoes while Hermione's page had paused mid-turn. It was then he noticed a slight pressure on his shoulder and turned around.

"Evey? Are you doing this?" The entire room had paused like statues, even the candles had stopped flickering. Except for Evey; she slid onto the bench next to him.

"I know you're scared of endangering other students but you need to start building your army."

"My army?"

"Cedric didn't die because of you. He died because he wasn't prepared. He didn't know what he was up against and he didn't know how to defend himself. If you don't train your army for what's coming…we're all dead anyway."

"What's coming?"

"War." Evey grimaced and in that instant the candles flickered and the room came alive for a split second then froze again. Harry noticed that Evey was gripping her wand so tightly it was beginning to shake.

"I'll keep Umbridge off your tail. I can't be seen you with Harry, I'll be in communication with people you can trust." She stood, and Harry found himself not wanting her to leave. She was part of the Order, she knew about a secret weapon Voldemort was after, and he had been avoiding her out of spite. _She should be the one to lead._

She placed her hand back on his shoulder, "I know you can do it Harry."

The room thundered back to life again. Ron and Hermione looked after Evey, who had randomly grabbed Harry's shoulder as she was walking passed him.

"What was that about?" Ron asked through a mouthful of potatoes.

Harry sighed, "Okay I'll do it."


	24. OotP: DA Recruitment

**IN HOG** **'S HEAD**

"Comon, let's just go. They think I'm a nutter."

"Harry wait," Hermione started to protest when the door creaked open. About another five students awkwardly shuffled into the room and closed the door, but the room had already grown cold.

"What're you doing here?" a Hufflepuff student, Peter, stood to block the students. Despite the layers of coats, the distinctive green and silver colors of Slytherin house shown on their upturned collars and scarfs.

"Same as you," one the Slytherin boys said.

A chair scrapped across the floor, "You've come to turn us in!"

"How'd you find out about this?" someone asked.

"Evangeline told us."

"We want to help," said the girl beside him.

"You want to help You-Know-Who, not Harry!"

"Stop!" Harry shouted, "Look, we need any one who wants to help. Now I trust Evey, if she trusts them, I trust them. Just like I trust all of you."

But Peter pointed to the main Slytherin boy, "Evan's dad's a Death-Eater. Heard him and Draco talking about it."

The boy, Evan, got into Peter's face, "And he'd kill me himself if he knew I was here. You-Know-Who wants to kill Harry and he'll kill any of us who gets in his way, like he did Cedric." Peter, a friend of Cedrics, stepped back and Evan spoke to the room, "Now I know what my dad is, that's how I know Harry's telling the truth, 'bout all of it. You-Know-Who is back and Harry only knew one defensive spell, it saved his life. If we're going to have any chance of standing up to You-Know-Who or Umbridge, then we need to learn how to protect ourselves. We're here to fight for Harry, for Dumbledore's Army." He paused to see if anyone would object, and no one did, "What other defensive spells you know Potter? Any curses or charms?"

"I—I know the Patronus Charm."

"Blimey Harry," Dean said.

 **DA TRAINS**

 **GETS CAUGHT**

 **CHO TELLS UMBRIDGE ABOUT DA WITHOUT HELP OF SERUM.**

Cho was waiting outside the hall as the DA filed passed her, glaring. The only one who stopped was Harry.

"Why Cho?"

"Umbridge was threatening my father at work; my parents were so worried about losing their jobs, the house—"

"Well I never had any of that because of people like Umbridge, because of people like you."

Cho started to say something, but Harry stormed off, not wanting to hear any more excuses.


	25. OotP: Caught and Escape

**UMBRIDGE OFFICE**

A line of student were forced into Umbridge's office; Luna, Ginny, Neville, then Evey.

"This ones been helping them somehow," Malfoy shook Evey by her arm, "She was conspiring with these three when we found 'em."

Umbridge sneered at the group and began to interrogate Harry until Snape entered the room.

"Ah Snape, have you brought the Veritaserum?"

"It appears that a thief has stolen every vial of that particular serum."

"Stolen? How's that possible?" Umbridge squeaked.

Snape interlocked his fingers in his peculiar way, "If you gave me some _time_ , I can make a new batch for you."

"No, no, no, get out," she waved him off. Snape raised an eyebrow to the group of students then left.

 **TRICKS UMBRIDGE**

 **GROUP ESCAPES**

 **MEETS ON BRIDGE**

"Where's Evey?" Harry asked.

"Alerting the Order," Ron said.


	26. OotP: The Prophecies

**PROPHECY HALL**

They made their way down the prophecy hall until Harry stopped at row 97. Each crystal ball had a tag attached to it but Harry gravitated towards a small one on the edge of the middle shelf. It's yellowed tag read 'S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.' and underneath that was scrawled 'the Dark Lord' and a question mark then his name. He picked it up and a voice echoed in his head.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

 _And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord does not_

 _For neither can live while the other survives_

Harry must have misheard, must have grabbed the wrong prophecy, so he searched the other crystal labels nearby. One with the newest label caught his eye as it read: 'E.M.C.D to A.P.W.B.D.' with 'Harry Potter & the Dark Lord' written below. He put the other crystal ball down and grabbed the new one.

 _Tormented and torn each will be until there is one_

 _The one chosen to die, but lived, cannot choose other wise_

 _Out of fear, out of pain, out of death, his killer will be reforged_

 _Many will die for him, but none can save him_

 _Only then can he live_

The words echoed in his head grew louder until he realized it was Hermione saying his name. The Death-Eaters were surrounding them. Harry pocketed the crystal ball and grabbed the other off the shelf.

 **DEATH EATERS ATTACK**

 **FRIENDS CAPTURED**

"Hand over the prophecies Potter, or watch your friends die," Lucius calmly held out his hand.

Harry couldn't let any one else die for him, not when he could save them. He handed over the first prophecy and watched humiliated as Lucius heard its secrets. Once satisfied, he delicately wrapped the ball in cloth and tucked it within his robes. He greedily held out his hand again and Harry pried the second crystal ball out of his pocket, but a flicker of light made him stop. _Sirius!_

The room was cascaded with beams of shimmering light as the Order arrived. Sirius pulled him aside and he wanted Harry to leave, but Harry didn't want to. Sirius left to continue the fight against Lucius as Harry paused for a moment to watch his friends being gathered up safely by the Order. A bright haze appeared beside him. Evey, he thought she was there to take him away but she only solidified long enough to snatch the prophecy out of his clenched hand and hurled it into the ground. The evaporating smoke and words disappeared within Evey's white flight trial as she flew away. Harry didn't have time to be stunned or confused as the rock hedge he was leaning against exploded dust and bits around him. He propelled himself into the fight alongside Sirius.

"Nice one James!" Sirius yelled. Harry stepped forward as Sirius was forcing Malfoy back but stepped on something soft. It was Evey laying unconscious between him and Sirius, but she wasn't there a second ago. His attention was brought back to Sirius when Lucius was thrown backwards.


	27. OotP: Depressed in the Dorms

**(NO TALK WITH DUMBLEDORE)**

It took Harry nearly an hour to pack his things, even though he could do it in fifteen. Everything took so much energy, energy he didn't have. He turned to place his folded shirt into his trunk when the floor creaked by the door.

"You look like shit." And Evey did; her eyes would've looked hollow if their blood vessels hadn't burst. She was unconscious for a whole day after the fight and she still looked tired.

Moving like an old lady, she shuffled over to the bed, "Tell me something I don't know…"

"Your middle name" he said abruptly, "M.C."

Evey leaned against the bedpost, defeated, "Maria Carmen."

Harry tucked his shirt into the truck then sat down heavily onto the bed, "The first prophecy said neither could live while the other survives. Which means one of us is going to have to kill the other." That knowledge revealed to Lucius Malfoy and therefore Voldemort himself. "Your prophecy said…that I'd be the one to die…" knowledge known only to Harry and Evey. And now lost when she smashed it during the fight.

She sat heavily on the bed opposite of him, speaking slowly, "I made that prophecy second year, before you found the chamber. I saw a vision of you dying from the Basilisk venom. But you didn't. I also saw you die from the Dementors and in that grave yard, but you didn't."

"Did you see Sirius die? Why didn't you save him?"

Her bloodshot eyes enhanced Harry's pained face, "I tried…I'm sorry but…I wasn't strong enough…"

 _ **FLASHBACK TO FIGHT**_

Her eyes glazed over, fogging out the sparks of curses and spells, then gasped when she returned to the battle. Waving her wand above her head like a lasso she screamed, "Mora Tempus!" And the battle slowed to a halt, weighing heavily onto Evey as she realized that Harry and Sirius were on the center rock while she was on the ground. She had never paused time with this much energy before, it felt like gravity was five times stronger and everything was vibrating intensely. She was breathing violently when she pulled herself topside of the rock, as if the 4 foot climb was the Swiss Alps and every step towards Sirius was walking through thick syrup. All six steps of it. It was on her third step, right in front of Harry, that a black mist drifted beside her.

"You paused time…very clever," Voldemorts' voice dripped, "But it only effects those that were in the room when you cast the spell…" his slow critiquing stretched her hold on time to a string. The paused energy accumulated on top of her, pushing her to her knees, wand hand drooping. "Drains your energy with so much to hold onto. I can teach you to become stronger."

She felt the pressure squeezing down on her, imploding. Her hearing became muted, she couldn't breath, and her eyesight was fading to red.

 _ **BACK IN DORMS**_

She wiped away the red tears from her face.

Harry didn't know why he was so anger with her. He knew it wasn't her fault and she tried to save Sirius. But only got herself hurt and exposed, "So he's after you now too?"

"He's after the world."

"It's my fault."

Finding a bit of energy, Evey stood then sat down next to him, "Don't do that. Don't blame yourself, thinking it's all pointless, and give up. The worst futures I've seen Harry are ones that you lose hope. The instant you do that, Voldemort's already won," she took his hand, "Your parents, Sirius, they died for you because they loved you…and you know you'd die for them if you could."

Harry turned his face further away from her and wiped his tearful eyes, "You mean when I die."

"And even I don't know when that'll be."

"Your prophecy—"

"I've seen you grow old…telling your grandchildren of the mischief you caused when you were in school here. I've also seen you become the best damn seeker the Chudley Cannons ever had. I've even seen a future where you get together with Hermione."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah right…"

"There's only one thing certain about the future Harry, and it's that you make your own. And in all the futures I've seen, you always have something _so_ much more powerful than Voldemort will ever have."

"What's that?"

She smiled, releasing his hand to push herself up, "I think you already know," and shuffled out of the room.


	28. HBP: Arrival at the Burrows

**LEAVING SLUGHORNS PLACE**

Harry wondered where they would be off to next, but Dumbledore stopped at the end of the curve, "This is where I leave you Harry. I have other business I need to look into."

"What is it?"

"Don't worry Harry. I believe she will make up for the company I stole from you earlier."

"Other company?" an accusing voice said behind him.

Harry spun around, Evey stood there with her hand on her hips. He spun around again and Dumbledore was gone.

"Oh—ah—nothing."

She raised an eyebrow to his guilty expression, "You're lucky I can't read minds…yet," then grabbed his hand.

She apparated them inside of the gate at the Burrows. The inner lights made the place glow in a homey radiance that made him feel a little empty.

Evey squeezed his hand gently before letting go, "Did you make up your mind then? 'Bout going back to school?"

"What other choice do I have?" Harry slowly made his way towards the house, "I have no where else to go."

She fell into the slow pace beside him, "You know you're always welcome here," and when he didn't respond she lightly bumped his shoulder, "Act surprise, but Molly's made 'er pumpkin butterscotch cookies. Your favorite right?"

"Don't know, never had them before."

"Oh," she looked like she had spoiled his surprise, "Well then I think you're going to like them. Come on, everyones waiting."

 **PEOPLE COME DOWN**

Evey stepped away to let everyone get in their hugs, "Arthur, you have a minute?"

"Yes yes of course."

"Aren't you staying?" Harry asked.

"No, just Order stuff. See you round."

He couldn't get out another word as Mrs. Weasley was shoving him toward the kitchen for supper.


	29. HBP: Left on the Trian

With the invisibility cloak over him, he'd have to wait until someone stepped on him to be rescued. Harry was wondering if the conductor walked through the compartments before leaving as the carriage door slid open. He couldn't see them, but he guess a student must have forgotten their things. Then something nudged his head.

"Harry I know you don't like him, but Draco isn't daft," Evey pulled off the cloak, spooling it around her arm then took out her wand, "Finite Incantatem."

"Thanks," he grumbled as she helped him up.

"Hang on," she stepped closer, frowning then raised her wand again, "that arse, Episkey."

"What were you doing?" Evey asked. They were late, but weren't in a hurry. They had the entire dirt road to themselves; each making the most of it by walking as slow and as close to the other as they dared.

"Spying," he said sheepishly.

"Did you learn anything?" a smile in her tone.

"You're a crap nurse," he rubbed his nose, "Some warning next time would be nice."

"There won't be a next time because you're not to follow him anymore."

"But he's up to something."

"Yeah I know and your bumbling about is making it harder for me to spy on him."

"You?" He wasn't sure if it was just wishful thinking, but he felt like she was keeping an eye on him. She was a member of the Order and she was probably assigned to look after him, but she did it as far away from him as possible. Usually he hated people worrying and coddling him, like last year, especially after last year. But her company didn't seem constricting. Remus had visited him a few times over summer and although in good intention, it made Sirius's death more painful. Being with Evey was somehow…soothing.

She smiled in her curious way when she couldn't get a read on something, "Well I am one step ahead of most people, but Draco must have a charm on him or something for me not to see what he's up to."

"Couldn't you just read his mind?" he teased.

"That's much darker magic and no matter how appealing…I don't want to tempt myself," she kept reminding herself.

Harry looked ahead and smiled, "Do you ever give in to appealing things that tempt you?" His smile widened as he heard her stop mid-stride. She definitely didn't see that coming. Or maybe it was what they were approaching that weighted down his own smile. The meeting point where bags were being inspected, and Draco.


	30. HBP: Slughorn Dinner

The door creaked open diverting everyone's attention from the dull conversation. Evey closed the door gently behind her, "Sorry for being late. Had a club meeting."

Harry couldn't wonder what the Order was discussing so late at night. He didn't know Evey was a part of the Slughorn club, although it did made sense. He couldn't make sense of anything with her looking the way she did. Although simple, she was radiant. Her hair, free of their normal elaborate braids, waved along the curve of her waist while her burgundy shirt and black pants made her skin look like gold. It only made sense for Harry to stand up.

"No, no trouble at all. Though I would have thought you would have foreseen your tardiness? Gifted in Divination as you are," Slughorn said in his usual praise and he pointed his spoon at her, " I expect you will do great things in the future. Or do you already know?"

Her eyes darted back and forth, looking for an out, "No…it's more like an instinct for most things. Visions…come and go…or if I'm really mediating on it but it's…it's really hard to do."

His smile retreated, "Oh…"


	31. HBP: Harry's Confession

**HERMIONE CRYING IN STAIRWELL**

"How does it feel? When Evangeline pushes you away. I see the way you look at her."


	32. HBP: Slughorn Party

**IN LIBRARY**

"Did you ask Evangeline?" Hermione asked.

"No," he grazed his hand along the book stacks, "she avoids me unless it's convenient for her or my life's at risk." If his life wasn't at risk enough, he'd wish it was if that meant seeing Evey.

 **AT PARTY**

His mind was reeling. It being a party, he thought Slughorn would be more than talkative on any subject, but all he wanted to do was parade Harry around like a prize already framed on his shelf. Stealing away from the small talk, Harry had a moment to himself and took another mead from the ever-pouring-pyramid of glasses. He didn't get to take a sip before seeing something more intriguing. She stood there in the back of the party, alone, watching, as she always did. He was tempted to join her; unlike all the other false modesty, Evey understood. School was a tiresome distraction and parties, like this, were boringly pointless. All he wanted to do was to find out what the hell Slughorn told Riddle and she was absorbed with whatever the Order was doing. But seeing her, he wanted a distraction. But not the one that happened.

Filch stormed into the room, dragging Malfoy in by the arm then Malfoy was dragged back out again by Snape. Harry attempted to follow them, but found himself being pushed backwards through the gauzy curtains. Evey was glowing in her ivory dress, almost camouflaged in the dull hued light. He wanted to stay there, hidden, holding her hands. They were alone and the world seemed to stop around them. In fact the room had stopped as Evey pulled Harry through the paused scene of statues with their champagne mid-bubble.

Hidden in the darken corridor behind a pillar, they listened to the hushed banter. They hadn't said a word, they didn't need to, but he never let go of her hand.


	33. HBP: An Unexpected Kiss

**NEXT DAY AFTER RON IS ATTACK**

As each day passed with still no success, Draco was becoming more and more unhinged. He glanced back at every student that passed him in the corridor, feeling paranoid that he was being watched. He constantly smoothed back his slick hair and straightened his crisp suit like a twitch. Once the corridor was empty he stepped up to a blank section of the wall. As the Room of Requirement door took form, he hated its existence; an invisible presence that loomed over him. He was used to the feeling but ever since the train incident, he was more aware of it. He slid through the door, it almost swinging away from him for a second in a random breeze. But the room was as stagnant as ever, the heavy air settled on the forgotten objects like dust. The Room of Hidden Things. Once the door was sealed shut, he felt its pressure; the rooms', the expectations demanded of him, forcing him towards that black cupboard that he loathed. He made for it, but this feeling was suffocating.

He stopped and took out his wand, "Homenum Revelio." Instantly there was a bumbling of objects being knocked over. His stalker no doubt trying to brace themselves against the pull of his spell. Evey strained to hold onto the leg of a table, but it only dragged along with her making a wooden rattling sound that bellowed throughout the room. Then Draco appeared around the corner. She let herself fall with the sideways gravity and pulled out her own wand, "Stupify!" she stopped sliding across the floor as Draco was thrown backwards. Ensuing was a breathtakingly quiet game of hide and seek. Each moved in slow motion, honing in on the softest of sounds then their hearing erupted by a spontaneous explosion following a scurry of footsteps, then utter silence besides the rustic creaks and groans of the room. A slight breeze and a glint of movement would have made him instinctively look its way, but Draco had learned her pattern. He turned away from it and shouted, "Confringo!" as Evey cast, "Expelliarmus!" His wand flicked out of his hand as a wall of discarded objects behind Evey exploded. At first she was relieved but a looming presence overtook her attention. The blasted wall towering over her was falling.

Eclectic items rained down on her then paused in a still shower when she shouted, "Mora!" The hovering trunks, chipped glass bottles, heavy books, and metal spikes embedded the air around her as she crawled backwards on her back and elbows. She was just clearing the outer reaches of the falling wave of objects when Draco stomped down onto her wand hand. Her cry and the snapping of bones was muffled by the crash of debris sprawling out around them.

Her wand slipped out of her bone exposed fingers as Malfoy gripped her collar, dragging her away before she could get to her feet. He made his way down the long row towards the cabinet for his final test. With her hand cradled against her chest, she swung her body around, twisting Draco's grip and torso then landed a solid punch to his lower stomach. He dropped her and she landed on her hurt hand but forced herself to run; she was defenseless without a wand. Malfoy doubled over for a moment, waiting for the agonizing pain to come, but it didn't.

Evey ran past him, continuing down the long aisle; the next turn lead to the door. She was just rounding the corner when Draco shoved her forward into the adjacent aisle. Her hand instinctively shot out to brace herself and went through a column of books and almost overturned the table they were stacked on. Draco collided with her in his abrupt halt then grabbed her shoulders and swung her backwards across the row into the solid black cabinet. Her head hit its door and felt dazed for a second before her pinned wrists brought new pain. Draco squeezed her broken hand allowing the pain to linger for long seconds as she groaned through gritted teeth and struggled against him.

"Why you!" he had been asking himself that for years.

Evey pulled her eyes off the floor to see his; they were angry, sad, but mostly scared; as usual.

"Draco…you don't…want to do this."

He sneered, "What do you know of what I wan—" his couldn't say the rest as Evey shot forward and kissed him. It was a sudden hasty kiss that made him start to pull away but it turned soft and inviting as she lightly kissed him again and again. Then like giving in to persistent tiredness, his eyes drifted closed and he forgot who he was. He kissed her gently, hands falling to cup her face as her own rested onto his chest. A timid step closer deepened his kiss but also pressed against her broken hand. She tore away from him in pain and his eyes opened, realizing his weakness, turned fierce. He retreated a step and backhanded her across the face, "Damn mudblood!" Then threw open the door to the cabinet and shoved her into the darkness. The door slammed out her protests and muffled the pounding. Draco shook his head, clearing it before casting his spell, "Harmonia Nectere Passus."

Evey continued to shout, "Draco, please stop! Dra—" and suddenly it was quiet. He was alone again. Frustrated by the long waiting seconds, he bit his lip until the shouting resumed, "Let me out! Draco!" His hand rested on the handle for a moment then calmly opened the door, holding it open as she stumbled out. His hand returned to her chin but without the tenderness like before, "Tell anyone…you're dead," he snarled into her tearful face before flinging it aside and letting her run away.

 **GREAT HALL NEXT DAY**

Hermione tried to hide her disappointment and Harry tried to hide his smile, but it dissipated all on its own when someone else caught his eye, "Evey?"

Shying down the farthest wall along the Slytherin table, Evey pretended like she didn't hear him. Although she usually kept her distance at school, he could tell something was wrong. She was on edge which was not herself at all, tripping over a dropped bag and that's when he noticed the cast around her hand. Not bothering to trek around the table, Harry climbed over the top and benches so they stood on either side of the Slytherin table.

"Hey Harry," she said quietly, not looking at him.

"What happened?"

She scoffed, "Pick up game of Quidditch, flew into a pole."

"You don't play Quidditch," he saw her open her mouth, but no words came out. She could be distant and avoid him, but she never froze like this. "Evey," he said louder, even harshly. He didn't care about the narrowed glares they were getting, but Evey was looking for a way out. Her eyes dodged everyone who was looking at her except one, who held her trembling gaze. Harry turned to see Malfoy standing at the entrance of the hall, his gaze beating down on Evey. Harry instantly realized what had happened and caught Malfoy's stare before he backed out of the hall. Harry marched determinedly after him, leaving the protests from Evey behind him. He didn't see Crabbe and Goyle grab her to keep her from following, but Ron did. While Harry took off after Malfoy, Ron climbed over the Slytherin table to Evey's defense.

 **HARRY ATTACKS MALFOY**

Harry fled out of the bathroom and ran past all the gathered curious students. Their faces blurred as he ran through the corridors, out of the castle, and onto the bridge making it halfway before panting to a halt. He didn't mean to, he wasn't thinking, it was reaction. When he saw how Malfoy silenced Evey, had hurt her, he wanted…he wanted…

"Harry!" he pushed himself away from the railing as Evey jogged towards him.

"What happened?" he demanded. That made her stop short a few steps away from him.

She still couldn't look up at him, like whatever had happened between her and Malfoy had changed something between them, "Nothing I swear! I—I was following him and he caught me."

"He broke your hand!" he paused looking at her mouth, "He hit you!"

"He…I didn't—it didn't mean anything—nothing…"

Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He reached out and brought her head to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, careful of her hand. The tension subsided after a moment as she shuffled closer into his arms. And then clearer than anything she could have told him, she began to cry, burying her head farther into the crook of his neck. Holding her, he realized that out of all the regrets he had in his life, this wasn't going to be one of them. Slowly, he nudge her hair away so he could kiss her forehead. Breathing in the smell of her shampoo, he loved how perfectly her body hugged against his and how she tightened her grip on his shirt when he nuzzled his cheek against the spot where he kissed her. Brushing his fingers through her hair tilted her head back ever so slightly that she stopped crying with a shudder. Then he closed his lips onto hers. All the time she had looked after him from afar, propelled Evey to kiss him harder, wanting to be closer, while Harry couldn't worry about anything with her in his arms.


	34. HBP: Getting Rid of the Book

Harry decided that if anything would get himself on Slughorn's good side, was to turn in the meddlesome book. It had gotten him the highest marks of the year, but it was dangerous, even in his hands.

"Ah Harry, what a surprise! Come in, come in," he ushered Harry into the familiar stuffy office, "What can I do for you?"

Harry was almost surprised by how welcoming Slughorn was despite their previous spats about the memory topic. So he waded into the subject, "Professor…I wanted to give you this," he presented the worn and torn book.

"You're not giving up my class are you Harry?" he asked alarmed.

"No sir, it just…a previous student wrote in the margins. Some of it's very dark magic and I wanted to report it to you."

"Why…" his face drained of color, "why on earth would you give it to me?"

Harry sensed Slughorn was reliving the memory he wanted to forget. Harry played on that vulnerability, "So no one else will get hurt sir."

But Slughorn merely nodded and accepted the book. In the end he didn't reveal the memory, but as Harry was leaving he heard the distant sounds of paper being ripped and shredded.

 **USES POTION TO FINALLY FOUND OUT**


	35. HBP: Dumbledore's Death

Harry slowly made his way through the crowd of stunned teachers and students. The student that dared to be the closest one to Dumbledore's body, was Evey. From the scared look on her face, Harry could tell even she did not foresee this happening.


	36. DH: Waiting at the Burrows

**HARRYS GETTING TO BURROWS**

 _They_ _'re fine…they're fine…they're fine…_

Evey was so worried she couldn't even pace, her eyes darting between the stars. The backfiring pop of Hagrid's motorcycle jolted her out of her vision-less trance. They had barely staggered out of the long wheat grass when she ran into Harry's arms.


	37. DH: Wedding Chaos

**MORNING OF WEDDING**

 **HARRY IN KITCHEN**

"Not planning on running off are you?" Evey leaned against the kitchen table, lathering a slice of toast with butter and jam.

"You going to send Ron after me again?"

The butter knife paused mid-scrape, "What?"

"Nothing," Harry quickly set down the folded paper, "You look nice." As she always did; this dress was turquoise with white lace around the collar.

"Yeah…proper wartime attire," she lost her appetite, "Can't understand why they'd want to get married…at a time like this."

Harry sauntered over to her, "We do what we can with the time we have…you know that." His parents had. They married and had him during wartimes. And he liked to think that that was the happiest time of their lives. Caressing her arms, he pulled her towards him. As they kissed, she brought her hand to his neck and pulled him closer. His hands were about to leave her hips to wrap around her waist when someone else in the room loudly slurped their tea.

George leaned against the sink counter with a smirk, "Morning…don't I get a kiss? I'm injured you know."

"In more than one way," she teased, each dropping their hands as Harry stepped back an appropriate distance.

"Feisty ain't she Harry? Though she's a lot gentler with you."

"That was years ago," she said quickly then added, "the Yule Ball," when Harry gave her a curious look.

But he was still confused, "Weren't you with Fred for that?"

Her eyes went wide for a moment then slid herself out from between him and the table, "I think they need me outside…"

She sped out of the room, leaving Harry to look back quizzically at George. Who only winked back at him.

 **RECEPTION ATTACKED**


	38. DH: Grim News at Grimmauld

**FLETCHER TELLS TRIO UMBRIDGE HAS NECKLACE**

"What about the Order?" Ron asked.

"What about 'em?" Fletcher sat on edge of the chair.

"What are they doing? What are they planning?" Ron had been sick with worry about his family. After his father's warning from his patronus, they hadn't been able to get news from anyone. And Fletcher was better than no one. Or so they thought.

"Nothing. Everyone's laying low for the time."

"How can they not be doing something?" Hermione asked.

"After the Minister's death? And the raid at that Weasleys' wedding?" he shuddered, "Death-Eaters really shook 'em up. Putting all your family under surveillance and takin' one of Order themselves."

"They took a member of the Order?" Hermione asked.

"Who?" Harry dreaded.

"That uh—that Seer girl. Said it was questionin' but no ones heard of her since."

Harry could hardly breath.

It took some convincing, but Ron and Hermione finally got Harry to realize that the best thing for them to do was to destroy the Horocruxs and have faith that the Order would find Evey.


	39. DH: Forest Visions

**IN FOREST, SITTING BY TENT, WEARING NECKLACE**

Harry felt himself being sucked away through that mental tunnel. It flashed into a dark cell where the voice in his head, Voldemort's voice, made his skin crawl. As if he was in that cold tiny cell, "The Elder Wand…" Voldemort hissed into tangled auburn hair, "where is it…" he pointed the wand at her bloodied lip, "who's it's master…" then a scorching red curse blinded him. Evey spasmed for sickeningly long seconds, her anguished trembling reverberated through Harry's own nerves.

Then it stopped.


	40. DH: Malfoy Manor

**BELLATRIX ASKING IF IT** **'S HARRY**

"I don't know," Draco admitted.

Bellatrix's sneer twitched into a smile and glanced at the Death-Eater Dragomir. He viscously smiled back then disappeared into the dark hall. After a minute he returned with—

"You bloody bastards!" Ron yelled, struggling against his captors. Harry knew it was for show, to get their attention on Ron so Harry could compose himself. Even with his swollen face, his one or two seconds of shock and anger would've given him away. Evey's hands were bound behind her in an entanglement charm, her distinctive limp jostled her loose hair in and out of her bruised face. It had been nearly six months since the wedding, six months of whatever threats and torture they could think to inflict. At first they tried to convince her to join their side by luxury, held in a lavish prison she was treated very well. Then they tried bribery and extortion, but when that didn't work either they settled for a more direct approach; pain and fear. After a near week of Cruciatus curses, beatings, and starvation Voldemort broke through her Occlumency defenses and raided her memories, her pasts, her knowledge. He realized her potential, with the tool, a Time-Turner, he would truly be immortal. The last few days however, no matter the torture, it seemed Evey had become placid to their threats. And so she was kept hostage in a pretty cage until an opportune moment would break her completely. And it had arrived.

When she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione she let out an uneasy whimper and fell to her knees.

Obviously pleased, Dragomir petted her head, "Quite invaluable she is, for a Muggle-lover." He emphasized his point by twisting his fingers into her hair and sent a quick kick to her stomach.

Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming.

"It might be him but—but I can't be sure," Draco pointed back towards Harry, "What's wrong with his face?"

"Yes what is wrong with his face?" Bellatrix asked the Snatchers.

 **BOYS TAKEN DOWNSTAIRS**

"What else did you take from my vault!" she shouted into Hermione's face.

Evey started to sink to the floor but Dragomir held her up with his knotted fist in her hair, "Don't look away—it's getting good," as Hermione began to scream.

Some time later, she didn't know how long, her eyes drifted shut and saw her chance. Dragomir had released her hair and was clinging onto her arm, immersed in the goblin's interrogation. Ron ran in first and in the split second that Dragomir was distracted, Evey stomped kicked backwards. This time landing a direct hit to his groin. Dragomir doubled over, letting Evey twist herself out of his grip. She had seen herself run to Harry, Hermione with them, and all escaping, but she didn't run to Harry. Instead she brought her foot up again and kicked Dragomir's face. He had enjoyed torturing her the most so she wanted to return the feeling. Evey didn't know when her arms were released from the entanglement charm but she found herself punching an unconscious Dragomir. She felt herself being pulled off by Draco. He had caught her bloodied hand from hitting the bloodied face. She easily shook Draco off, but her knee collapsed beneath her. Landing on the floor she saw his raised wand pointed at her as Bellatrix held her own wand at Hermione's neck.

Dobby's distraction gave them a few precious seconds to regroup. Evey stood crookedly and was trying not to faint from all the excitement on a weeks empty stomach. The adrenaline had left her more exhausted than before. She hardly noticed Harry slinging her arm over his shoulder and dragging her over to the group.

The apparition scattered them onto a beach. Harry stumbled over to Evey. She was unconscious and breathing; the journey stealing what little energy she had left. Then a tiny voice cried out to him.

 **DOBBY DIES**


	41. DH: The Shell Cottage

**AFTER TALK WITH GOBLIN AND BILL**

Evey had been in and out of consciousness for most of the evening, Bill and Hermione taking turns mending her leg. Her limp was from an untreated shattered kneecap that had been repeated shattered. The mending was slow and would probably not heal it completely, but she would be able to walk again. Harry gingerly sat on the edge of the bed and took her outstretched hand.

"Hi…" she mumbled. The spell she was under to numb the pain made her sound drunk and drowsy, Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Hi…" he gently cupped her cheek, making her nod into it. He had prepared a speech, but the words caught in his throat along with the tears he was trying to holding back.

"I know…" she said into his caressing hand, "you need to go…"

He inhaled sharply through his nose to stop the stinging, "I don't want to…"

"You'd be surprised…what we do…gotta be ready…" she was drifting off again.

"Evey—"

"Ma shirt…as some 'n it…" she vaguely pointed to a waste basket in the corner with her discarded clothes. He turned back to tell her something he'd been wanting to tell her for awhile, but she was already asleep. He figured even when he couldn't say it, she knew what he meant. Leaving her with a kiss on the forehead, he rummaged through the basket until he found her shirt with a recently bloodied sleeve.

 **USES BLOOD FOR RON** **'S POLYJUICE**


	42. DH: Battle of Hogwarts

**AFTER SNAPE VS MCGONAGALL**

"What are we waiting for?" Cassius Warrington, a Slytherin student, called out, "He only wants Harry, let's hand him over and no one else will have to die for 'im."

"Are you mad?" Evan, his little brother, shouted, "This is our chance to fight, all of us!"

While they were bantering, Peter, Cedric's friend, vacantly made his way through the frightened crowd towards Harry. Cedric was his best friend, and he had died for no reason. Peter's wand dropped from within his sleeve, slowly raising it at Harry's back. His lips slid back, casting a curse when another student grabbed his arm and jerked it upward. A piece of the ceiling exploded, raining bits down onto the scattering students. If any of them had doubted their loyalty, it vanished as they ran from another explosion from the misfired wand, their screams amplified in a panic. Fortunately those who were trained, Dumbledore's Army, and the Order of the Phoenix stood their ground together.

Within the line of members, Harry caught the sight of someone he didn't want to see.

"What're you doing here?"

"You didn't expect me to sit this out did you?" Evey's half swollen smile didn't fully reassure him. Her knee had a fabric strap wrapped around it accompanied by a walking stick.

"You can hardly stand and you don't even have a wand!"

"Do you know where the next Horocrux is?" she challenged.

"No!"

"Do you even know what it is?"

"Yes! A diadem. Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem."

Evey nodded then closed her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. But after a few seconds she shook her head. The running and screaming of chaos all around them blocked her concentration. She needed a calm, relaxing environment to open her third eye. She looked up towards the ceiling; Trelawnley's room was up in the astronomy tower, and with her leg…

"Neville!" she shouted over the rapid current of students fleeing from the room.

 **PRE-BATTLE PREPARATIONS**

 **DEAN HELPS SEAMUS BLOW UP BRIDGE**

Harry had no idea why they were following Neville to the Herbology lab. It was warded off to the students, but Neville was granted access by Madam Promfey, provided that he could memorize the password. They got in with no trouble. The room looked sort of like a library; shelfs stocked with different herbs, jars of luminous things, crates of spindling grass, and a mad laboratory of cauldrons and burners.

"I need oils melissa, bay laurel, and palo santo," she instructed Neville as she limped over to the dry ingredients of the lab's inventory.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as Neville and Evey placed the ingredients onto a tabletop. Evey began to crush chamomile, rose, and sandalwood in a mortar bowl while Neville lit a burner.

"150 mL of the palo santo and bay laurel," he told Neville, "The Seer's Breathe, it'll forcibly open my third eye and induce visions. 75 mL of melissa."

One thing he remembered from Trelawney's ridiculous lectures was that that potion was very dangerous. He watched them simmer the oils while tossing and mixing in the crushed herbs, "Let me take it."

"It'll put you in a coma," she said covering the pot with a lid. It was a curious lid with a bubble-like chamber in the center. As the potion began to boil, the steam rose and was caught in the lid's chamber, getting denser like a fog.

"It'll put anyone in a coma what will all this happening!" he waved his arm at the darkening sky. Inducing visions during a normal day was risky, but to do it during a battle; with so many possibilities, so many futures, the visions will be endless. And the Seer would go into a nightmarish comatose state for an indiscernible amount of time. Sometimes years.

"I'll have a few seconds to see the diadem and unless you have a better plan—"

"This," Neville pulled out a vial of dark syrup-like liquid, "it'll stop the effect of any potion you take. It's liquid finite incantartum. Although—"

"What?" Harry asked.

"It has to be injected to…the effected regions…" he gulped.

Harry was having a hard time following their medical herbal banter as the blasts from the Death-Eaters rocketed against the shield around the school. But Evey understood as she began to open and riffle through drawers. Finding it, she grabbed the vial from Neville and held it up to insert the syringe needle. Harry stared horrified at the three inch dagger of a needle filling up with the dark ooze.

"Neville," she held out the syringe, "I trust you," and when he continued to shake his head in terror she set it down and grabbed his shoulders, "I trust you…you can do it." Neville looked like he was about to be sick. His parents remained locked in their own heads for his entire life. Their real selves buried deep inside their tortured brains. And now he was inducing a coma onto one of his dearest friends…but he could also bring her out of it. He nodded and took the syringe.

Not able to say a word, Evey and Harry hugged each other tightly then kissed softly. Evey sealed the lid on the chamber's neck and detached it. It looked like a prophecy crystal ball, just more…mystic.

She clumsily sat down in front of Neville, "After I say where the diadem is, not a second before." When he nodded, she closed her eyes, and began to chant, 'Mentis Oculo Revelare'. The blasts from outside were getting louder, closer. Evey brought the smoky chamber to her mouth, opened the seal, and inhaled its contents. She held the smoke in her lungs for a few seconds mouthing, 'Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem' before repeating the spell. Then her eyes began to move rapidly beneath their lids, a few seconds went by and she fell back into Neville's arms, her body going into convulsions.

"Give her the syringe!" Harry shouted.

"Not yet!" Neville shouted back cradling Evey as she continued to seize.

She finally mumbled, "oom…quire…ment."

"Acquirement?" Neville guessed.

"Room of Requirement!" Harry shouted.

Neville leaned Evey forward into Harry's arms, her head bowing forward, and brushed her hair aside, exposing the back of her head. She was shaking violently so he brought the syringe to his mouth and ordered, "Intenta Pineal Gland," then stabbed it into her head. Seconds after the dark serum was injected, Evey stopped convulsing. They laid her gently onto the floor. She was unconscious, her body rigid almost petrified-still while her eyelids shook. Neville lifted one of her eyelids and found whiteness starting back at him.

"She's neutralized, it'll take awhile for the serums to counter act the other…she'll stay like this for awhile but she'll be okay," he said relieved. He looked up back at Harry then pushed him away from hovering over her, "Go Harry, the Room of Requirement, do what you need to do, I'll look after her."

 **DRACO** **'S STANDOFF IN ROOM OF REQUIREMENT**

It was Malfoy's last chance to save himself. If he didn't bring Harry to Voldemort, then he'd be killed in his place.

 **DURING BATTLE**

Tears rolled down Evey's white eyed stare as Neville fought back a Death-Eater, throwing him out of the room. Then the glass wall of the laboratory shattered in on them as a flock of crows with razor sharp talons tore through the room.

 **BATTLE ON PAUSE**

Evey laid near the door of Great Hall, a small bandaged wrapped around her head and cuts on her arms. She was still unconscious, but alive. Which was more than most of the room.

 **VOLDEMORT CONFRONTS HOGWARTS**

"Harry Potter is DEAD!" Voldemort laughed at the defeated crowd. He called to those that would join his victory or die.

Lucius pleaded with Draco in hushed tones to join them, to survive. But Draco remained awkwardly standing by the rubbled entrance of his school. Beside him was Evan Warrington and a dozen other Slytherin students would held their ground against their beckoning Death-Eater parents.

 **NEVILLE** **'S EPIC SPEECH**

Harry wriggled out of Hagrid's limp arms and ran towards the edges of the courtyard. The first to react was miraculously Draco. "Potter!" he shouted, tossing his wand to Harry. This was his redemption, his moment that was not destined of him but would become his legacy. He picked up a discarded wand and he fought in the battle alongside the other Slytherins students, against their own parents.


	43. DH: 17 Years Later

**PLATFORM 9 & 3/4**

"Teddy!" Evey called after the lanky handsome boy. He was trying to dodge away from the kids before they could embarrass him; Albus Severus, Sirius James, and Lily Marie loved teasing him and how his hair flashed pink when he saw his girlfriend. He impatiently waited for his family as they made their way through the crowded platform. But only long enough to kiss Evey on the cheek and give Harry a quick one-armed hug.

"Have a good last year Ed," Harry slightly envied how only at seventeen, Teddy was already much taller than himself. Edward, or Teddy as Evey called him, took after his mother being a metamorphmangus, but looked so much like his father; Remus. He had lived with Harry ever since he was a baby, Harry being his godfather and all. Evey joined the family a few years later, Teddy being the ring bearer, then a few years later Albie, Sir James, then Lily joined as well.

"See you at Christmas!" he waved back at them, his dirty blond hair shining a vibrant pink.

Harry noticed Albie lagging behind, "What is it? Nervous which house you'll be in?"

Albie fiddled with his new wand, "What if I don't get into Gryffindor?"

Although it had been years, that house was still rebuilding its reputation, "Your mother was in Slytherin, along with other—"

"I don't want to be in any of them except Gryffindor!"

"Oh?" Harry knelt to fix Albie's hair, "And why's that?"

"You were in Gryffindor…it's the best," he said shyly.

"There _isn_ _'t_ a best house; each one has their own fantastic things that make them special."

His son looked admirably at him, "But you were the best and you were in Gryffindor."

"I was never the best," he said slowly to make sure Albie understood, "I was fortunate enough to have the best people love and care for me. And somehow got one of them to marry me," he smiled as he padded Albie's shoulder, "And I love you, so that makes you the best, so whichever house you get into will be the best. Okay?"


	44. Index: Extra Bits

**Spells**

 _Contra Midas_ —Reverses the Midas Spell (everything it touches turns to that color/thing)

 _Tempus Nunc_ —On Time-Turner, creates a unique pendent for a new traveler. Once traveled, a paler smaller bead will be link to it. To keep track of how many 'selves' are in that time line.

 _Tribus Horis Retro_ —Goes back 3 hours time.

 _Conscio Evellam_ —Removes a person's soul/conscious.

 _Mora Tempus_ —Pauses time. Anyone in physical contact when spell is cast is affected.

 _Conscio Totalus_ —Combines consciouses (Combined Consciousness Curse).

 _Siccatum_ —Completely annihilates something without a trace or fragment left.

 **Trivia & Tidbits**

Evey gets instincts or a 'sixth sense' like feeling for daily things. Visions can be mediated upon in a calm environment or when a drastic change to her future will happen.

Evey is a pure-blood, but kept up the facade of being a mud-blood so not to alter Lynn's story.

The Time-Turner is a type of Horocrux bounded to Lynn.

The Time-Turner will stay with the current traveler. Evey was the current traveler so it left Angie. Lynn always travels with it, so she replaced herself when Evey goes back in time.

When Lynn goes back in time to 'prevent' herself from giving Voldemort her prophecy, she killed her younger self.

Hermione does perform the Combined Conscious Curse, but Dumbledore gets rid of the other body, like he did Angie.

In the books, Harry had to stay with Dursleys to complete Lily's sacrifice spell or whatever. But I see it as once Harry was introduced into the wizarding world, he would be immediately targeted by bad people.

Evey stayed away from Harry because she felt like she didn't deserve to be in his life.

Malfoy did like Evey, but the pressures from his family prevented him to reveal his feelings. Evey does not like Draco, she uses the kiss to disarm him, to make him realize he does want to be someone whom his parents don't want him to be.

Eliza's (Lynn's sister) does have a magically inclined son.

Evey didn't date either of the twins.

Evey's wand is a 10 & 1/4 Maple with Dragon Heart String core.

Angie was buying illegal ingredients prevent Lynn's organs from shutting down. Effects of too much Time-Traveling.


End file.
